


Darling

by unearthd



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, THEY'RE JUST SO IN LOVE OKAY, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, i love my soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: “Good morning darling” he smiled when sleepy, bed-headed baby boy has come up, head tilted up. Wade smiled, giving his darling his must-have morning kiss, that earned him a content sigh from the younger who snuggled right back to his arms.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I, sadly, do not own SpiderMan and Deadpool.

Peter loves him so much. So much.

And it took him a lot of time but Wade stopped questioning it.

It still shocks him sometimes how he can land such a sweet, amazing, kind boyfriend like Peter, especially in mornings like these where he wakes up with his sweetheart all cuddled up to him, face tucked under his chin, with limbs all warm and wrapped around him. He ducked down to give kisses and to inhale the smell of Peter’s hair, he always smelled amazing with his affinity to feminine shampoo that smelled like flowers and heaven.

  
He pulled up their fluffy cover that’s gone astray and cocooned his little spider with him. He started running down his arm on Peter’s back, making soft circles with his fingers. 

“That tickles Wade” Peter murmured, still cuddled close to him

“Good morning darling” he smiled when a sleepy, bed-headed baby boy has come up, head tilted up. Wade smiled, giving his darling his must-have morning kiss, that earned him a content sigh from the younger who snuggled right back to his arms. 

“No plan to join the living this morning baby boy?” 

He felt his head shook no for an answer, “Nope, too tired, you wore me out last night.”

  
  


Memories of eyes full of hunger for him, sexy groans, sweet petulant demands for _more Wade, please Wade_ rushed to Wade, making him warmer inside. 

“I beg your pardon kind sir, do you mean cherished the living heck outta you?”

Peter giggled, “Still wore me out, no regrets though. Sorry I was kind of whiny now that I think about it.”

“You shut up your gorgeous, gorgeous mouth,” another giggle came from Peter “never say sorry for wanting me, makes me feel better actually with how much I adore you. Don’t wanna freak you out.”

“Never. You’re mine and you’re stuck with me forever.” it never fails to make Wade’s heart skip a beat when his little Spidey says things like that. 

“Course I am, baby boy, all yours. And you bet your sweet bubble-butt is mine too, and I plan to take good care of it...and you of course.”

“You’re so silly.” Peter laughed, “I love you, Wade.”

“Omigosh why are we so sap-AH!” he screamed when Peter pinched him, “I mean~ Love you too my sweet-sweet arachnid.” 

“Better.”

  
  


They cuddled for a few more minutes, like half an hour, alright they cuddled for like an hour more after that. He then pulled up a still sleep-warm spidey and started them to get ready for the day. 

Domesticity with Peter Parker is something he would treasure and protect. He’d happily give up multiple limbs to keep his darling happy, and warm and cared for. 

He’s a lucky son of a bitch because Peter Parker, _Spider-man_ , loves him so, so much. 

This might not seem like an exciting morning one would suspect a class-A (now non-unaliving, thanks to the influence of a certain hero) mercenary would have, but damn it if Wade would want it any other way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wade stop your internal monologue and help me wash my back... _please_ ~”

How can Wade ignore such a polite request? 

“Right away dear~” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can never get enough of the domesticity. 
> 
> Comments are very appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
